


When I’m With You Danger Seems Like A Good Thing

by alwaysspittingstraightfacts, StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysspittingstraightfacts/pseuds/alwaysspittingstraightfacts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: “Anyhow, Markieee we need to get you a date to do cute things with. The sixth-year is the best year you are mature enough to date and you have no exams,” sighed Jaehyun.----Hogwarts AU with NCT. During their journey on the Hogwarts Express, Jaehyun, Lucas, Taeyong and Jungwoo joke about getting Mark a love life in his penultimate year at Hogwarts. Little did they know that Mark was perfectly capable, all it took was finding a certain  someone.----Markhyuck fic :)(tags and ships will update as we go along)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this collaboration fic! 
> 
> We love Hogwarts NCT so we decided to write one!  
> Obviously we don’t own the Harry Potter universe idea!
> 
> Anyway enjoy x

Hordes of students and parents ambushed Mark as he attempted to make it from platform 9 3/4 onto the Hogwarts express.

The customary routine was taking place of parents saying their goodbyes - in the case of several first-years, there were a few tears. Additionally, trouble was already brewing on one side of the platform; where a group of 5th years had set off some Weasley’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs. In general, the older year students were running around greeting their friends after a long summer.

Mark merely had the single mission of making it onto the train. Despite his usual excuses - the bustling platform, the steam from the train fogging up his glasses, and the general kaleidoscope of noise and sounds - the reality was that Mark was just struggling to re-orientate himself after 3 months of the safety and quiet of his home.

The train was packed full of loud chattering students catching up on all of their holiday adventures. In attempts to try and find his friend’s carriage, Mark timidly began to make his way through the hustle and bustle.

Along the way, he passed a loud carriage teaming full of popular boys from the year below. Mark recognised Jeno Lee, a Hufflepuff, fifth-year herbology prodigy who he had crossed paths with in Professor Chanyeol’s greenhouses. Despite not recognising the others he had seen them set off the Weasley’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs on the platform and he speculated that most of them played quidditch for their respective houses.

Further down the train, Mark passed another carriage, this time fairly empty with only three students ensconced inside. However, this didn’t come to much surprise as he quickly realised that it contained the infamous (particularly scary - in his eyes) Slytherin seventh-year trio. Namely, Johnny Suh, Yuta Nakamoto and Chitapurr... Well everyone called him Ten.

Mark knew of Johnny Suh because he was friendly with Jaehyun (his fellow Gryffindor). Hence, Mark knew he was nice enough. All the same, his other two friends, Yuta and Ten, terrified him. He sped past this carriage trying not to draw any attention to himself.

As time progressed most of the students dissipated from the train corridors into the carriages. Making Mark’s job of forcing his way through easier. He trundled along until he found himself rushing headfirst into a solid object, (or wait a muscular body?) which just so happened to belong to his only friend in sixth-year, Lucas. The slightly older boy caught him mid-fall with a hearty laugh.

“Mark, my bro, we were wondering if you’d ditched us,” chuckled Lucas as he gripped Mark’s shoulder steering him assumedly towards the direction of their carriage.

Lucas stopped briefly to wave and say a quick hello to a group of Chinese students in a carriage as they passed.

Lucas was close with what felt like half the school. In particular, the older Gryffindor spent a great deal of time in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms, with his Chinese friends in the said carriage. 

Of which, Mark only managed to recognise a fellow sixth-year student Hendery as they’d shared Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Kyungsoo. Mark, however, did notice that the carriage had a menagerie of rogue pets roaming around.

Rubbing salt further into the wound was Mark’s dilemma of only having one friend in his year - Lucas. Admittedly, Mark was partly responsible due to his habit of being a recluse in the Library. This hadn’t seemed to be a problem in the younger years but it dawned on him now that most of his close friends would be leaving at the end of this year. With Lucas as the star quidditch player and on the road to being captain next year he would hardly see the other boy - leaving him friendless.

This thought was pushed to the back of his mind as Lucas and himself approached the carriage with his older friend group beaming at them. Inside were Jaehyun and Taeyong Gryffindor 7th-years. As well as Jungwoo another 7th-year but in Ravenclaw.

“Mark, we were beginning to think you hadn’t gotten on the train how can it take you thirty minutes to find us?” Taeyong stated sweetly as he ushered Mark towards him and scooted across the seats to give him enough space.

“Sorry I was trying to find you but I clearly got on the wrong side of the train.” Mark sheepishly replied as he lightly scratched the back of his head.

“Aha once again first-years find friends quicker than our dear Markie” remarked Lucas cruelly who was then scolded by Taeyong

“Jeez, I pray for the brain capacity of 6th-years. How you, and your scatterbrain, of all people, manage to perform the best in your year with perfect grades I will never know’ Jaehyun added lightly. This earnt a chuckle from Jungwoo.

Comically at this point, the whole group turned their heads to observe Lucas as he picked his nose with the tip of his wand clearly zoned out of their conversation as he inspected his new chocolate frog card.

“I think this explains the competency of the 6th-years and why Mark remarkably thrives” cackled Jaehyun once again.

Jungwoo weakly gave Mark a sympathetic smile, ruffled his hair, and pulled him in for a cuddle.

“I missed you, Markie, even if you are a bit ditzy. How was your summer.” Jungwoo hummed in his melodic soft voice.

“It was good thanks, Woo, I actually did some extra reading for this term on Transfiguration you’d be proud of me!” Jungwoo smiled and muttered a soft ‘cute’. Jungwoo was the only Ravenclaw from his close friend group and he was definitely prone to overworking in the run-up to school starting.

The pleasantries between Mark and Jungwoo’s small-talk was precipitously disrupted by Gryfindor’s quidditch captain Jaehyun - and possibly the only ‘cool’ member of their friendship group - proclaiming:

“Mark I don’t understand how it took you so long to get to us, you know we have to sit on this side of the train because Taeyong is a damn prefect. Your grades may be outstanding, but your logic is absolute shit. I hate to state this but you, my adorable 6th-year, are an idiot”.

He finished his condescending statement with a smirk. Mark could only respond meekly with a pout as he couldn’t win because the older student was unfortunately correct.

This time Jaehyun turned to him with a wider grin and chortled :

“Oh yeah Markie, now you’re in the sixth-year you’ll finally be invited to Professor Byun’s Christmas party, right?”

“I mean there’s no guarantee, there’s a p-possibility of that being possible but then again that would just be another possibility …” Mark stuttered out.

“Don’t lie to yourself Mark you are the brightest in the year” sympathised Taeyong.

The reputation of Professor Byun’s Christmas party as it was the social gathering of the year, where only the highest achieving 6th and 7th years were invited. 

However, the implications of going to this event had a far raunchier tone than intended. But then again, Professor Byun was known for spurring on the student’s love lives - he always bragged about the number of weddings he was invited to. 

Jaehyun’s shouting broke Mark’s train of thought “And this year we’re going to get you laid! Especially after you ran off last year for some reason. It was so rude to abandon your plus one like that” he bemoaned.

Mark gave Taeyong a knowing glance. He wasn’t going to expose Taeyoung to the rest of the group, but you see... Last year Mark had accidentally walked in on Taeyong and his fellow prefect Doyoung in a very compromising position.

See even pristine and rule-abiding prefects like Taeyong and Doyoung got together at Professor Byuns. For the rest of the spring-term Taeyong sheltered with Mark in the Library out of shame - not that Mark minded some company. He spent the next few months showering Mark in apologies and begging him to not tell anyone. Mark would never reveal the secret as he knew the scandal it would cause would be too much for Taeyong.

Lucas and Jaehyun were reminiscing on Mr Byun’s party when Taeyong interrupted by scolding, “Jaehyun don’t be crude”.

“Anyhow, Markieee we need to get you a date to do cute things with. The sixth-year is the best year you are mature enough to date and you have no exams,” sighed Jaehyun.

At the comment of exams Jungwoo frowned but brightened when he joined in with the banter, “Markie just think about it, you could take your lover on a date to Madame Puddifoot’s teashop”.

Taeyong resigned to the fact that they were all going to tease Mark together “Or a butterbeer at the three-broomsticks”.

“No, a romantic snog in the Hogsmeade bookshop is more up Mark’s street” snickered Lucas. 

“Why not in the Library?” questioned Jaehyun.

“And let Librarian Yixing see Mark, absolutely not Mark would have to repent for weeks on end for such a sin” chimed Jungwoo with a giggle.

At the endless jabs of Mark’s non-existent love life, he was left furiously blushing.

Thankfully the teasing halted when the Slytherin trio Mark had walked by earlier sauntered into the carriage to greet Jaehyun.

Johnny pulled open the door and walked inside while Ten and Yuta leaned menacingly against the door.

“Jaehyun how was your summer” Johnny smiled, “Ah I hope we’re not interrupting anything”. He said with a sly smile towards the flushed sixth year.

Jaehyun happily chatted away with the trio making jokes and trading insults about each other's quidditch prospectives.

“Hope you are ready to lose this year Jung. Slytherin have it in the bag!” Johnny finished with a smirk waving to the group as they departed.

\---

When the train had finally arrived at the station, the group had already changed into their robes. Mark followed Jungwoo towards the thestral-drawn carts. He watched Taeyong go full prefect-mode shouting at some members of the fifth year group he’d spotted earlier on the platform and the train.

“No, absolutely not, you cannot all sit together. This is a recipe for disaster - the entire school will be able to see the thestrals before the sorting hat ceremony even begins,” groaned Taeong as he attempted to split up the group.

“That's a bit morbid” muttered one of the recipients of Taeyong’s grief.

“And don’t think I didn’t know it was you lot who were responsible for the Weasley’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs on the platform” chastised the prefect.

“That was you” glared Doyoung, a fellow Prefect from Ravenclaw - who proceeded to grumble about how his owl had gotten spooked on the platform.

“This is an injustice” cried a tanned boy as Taeyong dragged him away.

“Accusing him without proof doesn’t seem fair” snickered a pink-haired boy clinging onto Jeno.

“Goodness, well I’ll take up your concern with Headmaster Jungmyeon but for now let’s break you guys apart”.

“Right as the Ringleader of you hooligans, Donghyuck, you go... umm” Taeyong perused until he locked eyes with… (ahh shit)

“Mark, thank goodness come here. Now Donghyuck you will ride with Mark as he will keep an eye on you. Don’t look at me like that. I know you are the real trouble maker here.” Taeyong commanded, steering Mark and Donghyuck towards an empty cart.

“Ughh how jarring,” Donghyuck howled void of any venom as he waved goodbye to his friendship group and offered Mark a dazzling smile.

Mark had been a little irritated that he couldn’t sit with his actual friends because of some badly behaved fifth year. Regardless, the charms that exuded from his soft features and a baby face disguising his devilish personality retained Marks interest. As if he was the protagonist of some cheesy teen novel (which Mark definitely didn't waste his entire summer reading...)

Eventually, their carriage was filled with jittery second-years that Doyoung had guided over.

During the carriage ride, it was mostly silent despite the pleasantries exchanged at the beginning. It wasn't awkwardly silent but the type of comfortable silence that Mark basked in.

Mark deduced that this boy, Donghyuck, was definitely a quidditch player. He’d recognised him from the few games that Lucas had begged him to attend. Mark wasn’t a massive fan of watching the sport (or any sport as a matter of fact) it was too fast and confusing. Furthermore, Mark himself was no good at quidditch; the heights scared him and he was plain-old clumsy.

Mark also noted that the clearly mischievous fifth-year was a Slytherin due to his robes. Nevertheless, Donghyuck seemed like a sweet boy. Yet, Mark could tell he was a little apprehensive to show his true colours due to being chastised earlier.

“Well I’ll see you around,” said Donghyuck cheerfully, interrupting Mark’s reverie, as he jumped off the carriage and ran towards his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark’s forced to attend a quidditch match by Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quick we are back at it with chapter 2!
> 
> Enjoy x

Mark rapidly settled into a routine for his 6th-year. After lessons he would visit the library, then go to dinner and later do some extra reading in either the common room or the dorm. His reading was often interrupted by Lucas or Jaehyun - whilst Mark pretended to be frustrated he enjoyed his friends' company.

During the weekend Mark would lie-in and ensure he got that much needed R.E.M sleep, which was proven by muggles to be necessary for young people. He purposely ignored Jungwoo’s logic that there were simple potions that did the trick (alas he was stuck in his ways).

After lunch, he’d go on a brisk jog around the Great Lake to ensure he maintained his physique and then he would head off to the library or socialise with his friends.

His routine felt as if it had been set in stone, despite only being back for a few weeks. However, Lucas complained that Mark was stressing too much considering he was a chronic overachiever. He also commented that Mark’s mundane routine was setting up his 6th-year to be as dry as the previous 5.

Mark had become engrossed in his chosen N.E.W.Ts ; Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination, and Muggle Studies.

Most 6th-years only took 3 N.E.W.Ts, but exceptional students could take more.

In reality, Mark felt like he was only taking 4 subjects because being half muggle born (from his father's side) meant that Muggle studies came naturally. Essays on distinguishing the difference between kitchen appliances and tools were a doddle and meant an easy outstanding grade in the subject.

\----

On the third Saturday back at Hogwarts Mark was asked by Lucas to come along with his Chinese friends to the first quidditch match of the season. Mark had rejected his offer on the basis that it was a practice game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Hence, Mark’s lacklustre support (though even if Lucas was playing he wasn't sure he'd be particularly invested).

Yet, Lucas had still dragged Mark, practically kicking and screaming, out of his bed on that fateful Saturday morning.

Mark spotted his friends snickering at the breakfast table as he managed to trudge the length of the Great Hall in time to not miss breakfast (sadly a common side effect of his excessive sleeping).

“Ahhh Markie, pleasant seeing you here on this fine Saturday morning” cheered Jungwoo.  
*They all knew that Mark struggled in the morning.

Mark thought it was reasonable to despise mornings. They left him with stubborn puffy cheeks which no amount of massaging took down. He suffered the worst bed hair and the look wasn't helped by his round glasses resting lop-sided on his slightly stuffy nose. Lucas always loved to point out the dried drool or creases left on his face from his pillow which Mark was prone to after a particularly good night sleep.

Once Taeyong had shoved a piece of toast into Mark’s gob he grumbled, “When I refused to get up Lucas threatened to Kick and Punch me”.

“Oooh kinky, was he wearing BDSM chains and leather trousers” smirked Jaehyun.

“Yeah obviously, and I whispered some love talk into his ear” retorted Lucas, “Anyways you’ll love the game - my friend Sicheng is playing.”

“Ughh as if the opportunity of seeing a quidditch match during my lifetime isn’t limitless” yawned Mark.

\----

Mark didn’t know if he would be able to see more of the quidditch match with or without his glasses. Dots of green and yellow whizzed around in the air.

He relied heavily on Ten’s commentary for any semblance of an understanding. Though the speed of the passes, Ten’s rapid accompaniment and Lucas’ booming voice meant Mark still spent half the game lost.

“And what a save from the Slytherin Captain, Johnny Suh. Hufflepuff will have to try harder if they want a chance at winning”.

In response, Mark’s eyes followed to the Slytherin goalposts he could just about make out the green dot hovering near.

“What a great hit from Hufflepuff’s beater, Jeno Lee, straight towards Sytherin’s chaser, Yuta Nakamoto. The quaffle is now back with Hufflepuff. Oh and that's another ten points to Hufflepuff. The game is at an equaliser folks, it’s all down to which team’s seeker will prevail.”

Mark's mind was fuzzy from watching all the coloured specs duck and dive around the quidditch pitch. He screwed up his eyes to observe the two green dots firing bludgers towards the Hufflepuff cohorts - he recognised Donghyuck, the boy he met at the very start of the year on the carriages.

“Mark I really don’t think squinting will do you any favours. You have to watch the game to understand what's going on,” joked Lucas as he smacked Mark on the back.

“And that's a foul for Slytherin’s chaser, Yuta Nakamoto. I know you think Hufflepuff’s seeker, Dong Sicheng, is pretty but Yuta you’re not allowed to check him out that up close,” laughed Ten.

“At least not right this second,” cackled Ten under his breath - yet still into the microphone. This earnt a threatening glare from Professor Kyungsoo but an avid cheer from Professor Byun and a majority of students.

Mark turned to Lucas “why does that equal a foul?”.

“Sicheng is Hufflepuff’s seeker and as Yuta is Slytherin’s Chaser he can’t be too close to him or it's deemed he's obstructing his view of the snitch” stated Lucas whilst never taking his eyes off the game.

Several of Lucas’ friends seemed less engrossed in the game and more interested in mocking their friend Sicheng and his new admirer Yuta.  
*Furthermore, Yuta didn't help by making crude gestures at Ten’s commentary and sending a flirtatious wink to Sicheng.

“Wow Yuta seems to be chasing after Sicheng.”

“What can we say Winwin is a keeper.”

“Pity, because it’s clear from Sicheng’s face of disgust that he’s seeking something else” cackled Hendery (the only one Mark recognised).

“Well after Yuta’s public confession to Professor Sehun last year we all know he certainly doesn't beat around the bush.”

At this comment Lucas withdrew his concentration from the game, only to throw his head back in laughter with the rest of his Chinese friends. This was partly in the memory of Yuta sauntering into the Great Hall after an indulgent evening at the three broomsticks. Yuta proceeded to confess his fetish for Sehun’s shoulders in front of the Professor’s divination extension class. Luckily, Professor Sehun must have prophesied this happening since he wasn’t fazed.

“Another goal for Slytherin, they now lead 40 : 30, fantastic maneuver from Slytherin’s beater, Huang Renjun, to block out their defence,” praised Ten over the speaker system.

“Not that fantastic... Ten’s bias for Slytherin is showing” called Jaehyun from the Gryffindor stand towards Lucas.

“Fighting talk from the Gryffindor captain that helped his team come 4th last year in the quidditch championship” hollered Hendery.

This earnt jeers from his fellow Hufflepuffs and was retaliated by taunts from the Gryffindors in the other stand. The verbal insults almost escalated to using magic but was cut short by Ten shouting,

“Hufflepuff’s seeker, Dong Sicheng, is moving! We can only assume he has spotted the snitch, this game may be over very soon folks. Looks like Hufflepuff could come out on top from this neck and neck battle.”

The Hufflepuffs surrounding Mark were now on their feet screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement. Mark watched a spot of yellow hurtle towards the ground followed closely by who he could only assume was the Slytherin seeker.

Mark found this method of winning a little unfair in house quidditch as it generally only relied on the seeker rather than a whole team effort. Lucas had informed him it was vital for national level quidditch, hence the rules had remained consistent at Hogwarts.

“And Hufflepuff takes the win with 180 points to 40, thanks to Sicheng’s brilliant catch.”

Louder cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff stands and Mark got jerked around as everyone stood up including Lucas who joined in the celebrations.

“Guess that was a WinWin guys” hooted Lucas as he got to his feet. This received a hearty laugh from his friends (an inside joke Mark guessed).

\----

Mark had unknowingly followed Lucas and his group of friends down to the changing rooms to go and congratulate their friend, Sicheng, for catching the snitch.

When Mark had reached the changing room door Lucas had reassured him that he would be welcome inside but Mark stood awkwardly at the entrance not comfortable with starting a conversation (let alone congratulating) someone he barely knew. Instead Mark leaned against the door deep in thought over whether Professor Jongin had mentioned the term “winwin” in his 2nd-year quidditch lessons.

“Ugh get out of my way nerd, why is a Gryffindor even down here,” criticised Donghyuck, the Slytherin beater, as he crashed into Mark, knocking him off his feet. 

He was about to timidly remind Donghyuck that anyone can come down to this area as it was communal when two Hufflepuff players walked out - one of which was Lee Jeno.

“Hyuck don't be a prick just because you lost to us!” taunted the pink-haired boy who, other than being one of Hufflepuff’s Chasers, must have been Donghyuck and Jeno’s friend.

“Jaem don't be too cruel. You played really well Hyuckie,” consoled Jeno.

As Jeno steered the devastated Slytherin towards the exit, he turned to give Mark an apologetic smile. Regardless of Jeno’s appeasement Mark could not shake off his new found dislike for the Slytherin beater. Mark had grown to admire Donghyuck from afar; he had noticed the boy was always beaming and that his witty conversations left his friends crying with laughter at dinner.

Little did Mark know that Donghyuck was close to tears as he walked from the changing rooms back up to the castle.

He was exasperated and was recounting his frustrations to Jeno and Jaemin :

“I have genuinely had the worst day! First: Professor Jongdae’s comments about my Transfiguration assignment were just excessively harsh. Gosh, I’m really scared for my O.W.L’s this year”.

“Then we lose the match… and I get no good feedback points from Johnny. As Captain he should overlook our loss and give us constructive criticism. Instead he proceeds to scream at us for losing against Hufflepuff of all people, umm no offense” shrugged Donghyuck towards Jeno and Jaemin - who despite their friend’s grievances and the insult could not wipe off their lingering smiles from the win. 

Donghyuck continued to project, “just as I was thinking it can’t get worse, I went to console Johnny but instead I discovered that Ten was doing a pretty good job of that himself. Honestly, it's the most horrific vision and I need to wash my eyes out. How is Ten giving Johnny a blowjob an appropriate means for grieving a loss.”

\----

Mark wished he hadn’t been so keen during his entire Hogwarts career at divination and transfiguration. He was seriously regretting his life choices when both Professor Sehun and Professor Jongdae had approached him to partake in the Doyoung’s new tutoring initiative.

Mark had stupidly accepted having assumed that most O.W.L students were motivated and that they wouldn't be too hard to tutor. Additionally, both Professors had offered him extra credit - not that he needed or particularly cared for it.

However the following Monday, Mark received an owl informing him of his tutee and to his dismay the letter read:

Lee Donghyuck  
5th year  
Slytherin  
Transfiguration: Poor  
Divination: Dreadful

The first thought that came to Mark was how could someone let their grades fall that low. A dreadful… (not to be a snob) but that's an embarrassing grade, is it not? 

The lowest Mark had ever received was in his predicted grades where he achieved an Acceptable in Potions. To his defence it was commonly known that they underpredicted to motivate the cohort of students.

It quickly dawned on Mark the amount of extra work he was going to have to put in to raise his tutees' grades away from Poor and Dreadful.

A sudden second wave of dread hit him and gave him a headache when he realised that his tutee was none other than Lee Donghyuck. The same Donghyuck who not even a week ago had called him a nerd and instigated his fall to the ground.

\----

“Hyung, I wish I hadn't signed up to it. I don't even need the extra credit,” complained Mark in the hopes of receiving some sympathy.

“Mark at least you’re being chivalrous,” replied Taeyong.

“I wish I hadn’t listened to them. Now I have to tutor Lee Donghyuk and he scares me” Mark whined sorrowfully.

“Aww come on Mark, let's be real a second. Firstly, since you’re the textbook version of a teacher's pet, you would never turn down a request from Professor Jongdae and Professor Sehun,'' Jaehyun retorts whilst chuckling. “Furthermore, I heard that Doyoung has put a lot of effort into this programme”.

Seeing that this didn’t lift Mark’s mood Jaehyun added, “and if he does anything, i’ll set Johnny on him, so don’t stress about it. Remember, Donghyuck needs your help so be nice”.

“Of course I’ll be nice,” gawfed Mark.

Mark guessed that Donghyuck couldn’t afford to get into too much trouble in case he was cut from the team this year due to behaviour or grades. However, he had overhead through Jaehyun and Lucas’ quidditch discussions that Johnny as Captain had been rather relaxed about academic performance and behaviour as long as you played well. Mark reasoned that the teachers were Donghyuck’s only real problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! 
> 
> Johnny and Ten are that kind of pairing you know! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, ideas, comments welcome x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark’s first tutoring session with Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone we are back with another chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy x

Mark had been instructed that his first tutoring session would be that Thursday. There was no concrete schedule for their future meetings, but according to both their timetables: Tuesday and Thursday evenings worked best. Frankly, Mark was not perturbed by the meetings on Thursdays...but the last period on Tuesday was the best period in the library. Alas, Mark would definitely mourn his productive output. Additionally, Jaehyun had informed / warned Mark that Tuesdays were just after Slytherin’s quidditch practice (Mmmm the aroma of sweat during studying he thought).

This is how Mark found himself after dinner, looking at the blank stone wall of a room dedicated to prep time. Not even a minute later he re-adjusted himself in his seat, causing a shriek as the chair scraped against the floor - Mark then began to lightly fidget with a piece of parchment - 30 seconds later he placed the wrinkled parchment onto the table and began to drum his fingers against the desk, tapping out the beat to a muggle tune. 

Mark had written to his mum asking her to search the top of his wardrobe for his condensed notes that he had annotated from his O.W.Ls textbook the previous year. Said notes were now sprawled on the desk in front of him. Mark let his body collapse on top of the disorganised parchment and heaved a sigh of frustration at Donghyuck’s tardiness.

Donghyuck running late didn’t shock Mark. Therefore rather than idly wasting time, Mark worked mindlessly on his Muggle Studies essay. It was titled: ‘The importance of technology for communication in the muggle world. Thankfully, Mark easily understood the need for phones, emails and messenger in the muggle world. For example, it was obvious that he couldn't use his patronus to book an appointment with the dentist.

The door haphazardly swung open causing Mark to draw a line with his quill across his essay.

The silence was maddening. Mark had no idea why, but the ambiance of the room became awkward scarily fast. He now wished he'd spent all those restless minutes working on icebreakers, or at least some form of practiced introduction. Instead, he was left tongue tied; internally trying to figure out whether to introduce himself or to get stuck straight into the material.

The sheepish looking Donghuck stood in the doorway and suddenly burst out into a broken monologue like apology. “I’m sorry I was so late but Professor Chanyeol held us back, the self-fertilising shrubs were becoming rather unruly… Oh.. Hello.. it's you again.”

Before another round of awkward silence could engulf them once again, Donghyuck frantically re-started his heartfelt apology.

“Um I-I’m so sorry for what I said the other day. You see I was having a rough day, which I know is no excuse for my behaviour. Professor Jongdae told me my last few pieces of work haven't even been up to O.W.L standard - I guess that's why I’m here for Transfiguration. Also, he threatened that I’d be kicked off the quidditch team for my bad grades. Which would destroy me, I worked so hard to make the team - Renjun and I are joined at the hip as beaters - I don’t want to let my team or house down - … and then well I played awfully, and I'm part of the reason we lost. Had I just been concentrating on their seeker like we had planned in practice... Then I went to find Johnny, I walked in on… well nevermind. Anyhow, I apologise - I know they are all really bad excuses,'' Donghyuck rambled.

The colour from Donghyuck’s face had drained as he continued using the last supplies of air for his apologies. Luckily, Donghyuck came across, not only as sincere to Mark, but provided a wave of relief that his tutee lacked malicious intent. This melted any frustrations towards Donghyuck’s attitude from last week and from him being late away almost immediately.

“Hi Donghyuck, d-did you not know I would be your tutor?” Mark interrupted shyly.

“I had no clue, I was only told in passing by Doyoung hyung to meet my new tutor in the prep-room,” responded Donghyuck. He took a deep breath and said “It’s Mark hyung, right?”

Mark smiled with pursed lips in response. Being called hyung came as a surprise, since he was not used to it. All his friends were older, or in the case of Lucas the same age.

“Well let me introduce myself again since we got off to a bad foot” Donghyuck smiled radiantly. “My name is Lee Donghyuck, I am in Slytherin - if that's not obvious from my robes, I’m a beater in my house quidditch team and I direly need that big clever brain so that I don't end up a squatter in Jeno and Jaemins’ marital home.”

At the last part, Mark perked up “Jeno’s dating?! Is Jaemin that pink haired boy, the Hufflepuff chaser?”

“Well it's complicated,” Donghyuck chuckled and waved his hands indicating that it was no use pushing the subject. He then proceeded to plop himself next to Mark.

Mark’s breath hitched because the angle at which Donghyuck had sat meant they were in such close proximity... practically pressed together. He shifted awkwardly trying to inconspicuously move away from the Donghyuck’s warmth, to his consternation he only ended up further rubbing and pressing their thighs together.

“So should we get started,” Donghyuck grinned.

“Umm sure,” Mark stammered since he was caught off guard. “So Donghyuck do you really struggle with understanding Divination and Transfiguration or...” Mark raised a singular eyebrow “do you put in limited effort?”

“Well you see...” Donghyuck scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He let out a meek smile and sobered his expression, “I skived a few lessons of Divination last year because Professor Sehun doesn't punish you. In all fairness, I heard a rumour that the Professor had prophesied everyone passing so I thought it wouldn't be an issue”.

Mark nodded, said rumour had caught like wild-fire around the school. However, to Donghyuck’s oblivious nature, Mark was positive that Ten had made the rumour up and used big-mouthed younger Slytherins, like Donghyuck, to spread it.

Donghyuck continued, “The issue arose when Taeil hyung joined the teaching faculty as the Divination assistant this year… and well he noticed my absence. Long story short I’m like a term behind.”

“Ah I see,” Mark responded. Although, he had no clue that skiving class was that easy, as he had never done so himself (except the one time he had taken Lucas to the hospital wing - but he'd been given a note, so it didn't count).

“As for Transfiguration. Well to be honest… I just don't get it. Nothing ever works for me.” Donghyuck added softly, clearly more shy about the topic.

Mark could not deny that he was certainly drawn to this new vulnerable side of Donghyuck. It totally juxtaposed the one he had observed in public, which often involved him confidently cracking jokes.

“We should start with Divination to catch you up on the bits you missed. This will mean you won’t fall further behind. Then we can move on to covering the bits you struggle with in Transfiguration. Oh and I brought all my O.W.Ls notes - I don't know if you’ll find them useful.”

Elated at the idea of Mark’s notes Donghyuck nodded profusely and began to work hard. For the next two hours, Donghyuck studied all the Divination he had missed, aided by Mark’s straightforward explanations.

At first, Mark explained the key principles of Divination while giving Donghyuck time to listen and make notes. These principals were especially applicable in tea leaf reading... which Donghyuck was particularly useless at according to his friend, Renjun. Last week he had deciphered that Jeno and him were destined to get married. Although, when he had got to the dinner table to tell Jeno the exciting news both Renjun and Jaemin had dragged him away. Apparently, him and Jeno were incompatible (something about Jeno being out of his league), which Donghyuck thought was rather unfair - he could so GET a Jeno... if he exerted his efforts.

At one point, Mark looked up from the page to see Donghyuck’s deep brown eyes staring back at him in admiration. Mark blushed and glanced away only to look back to see his wide piercing gaze now resting on where Mark's hand was pointed.

He attempted to subtly clear his throat and continue his speech so as not to alert Donghyuck to his flustered state. He couldn’t recall anyone ever looking at him in such a way and it left him feeling warm and fuzzy.

Eventually the session ended and Mark and Donghyuck ended up walking in the same direction. Mark had thought they’d walk in a comfortable silence however Donghyuck being an extrovert had other ideas. Almost immediately, Donghyuck animatedly began re-telling Mark about the time Professor Minseok had caught him skipping Divination.

\----

Mark entered the Gryffindor common room after his tutoring session to find his friends. He saw Jaehyun lounging on one of the sofas next to Johnny. Furthermore, the other two members of the Slytherin trio (Ten and Yuta) were ensconced on the lounging loveseat with Jungwoo.

“Markie there you are, why are we always wondering where you are?” Jungwoo called. All heads turned in Mark's direction where he was awkwardly loitering in the doorway. Naturally, this made him flustered and eyes became fixated towards the ground.

“Come on, come sit with me and Johnny. Coincidently we were just talking about you,” Jaehyun cried as he patted the ottoman next to him.

“Really?” Mark choked out, doubting that it was a coincidence.

“Of course, I was just hearing about how you’ll whip my star beater back into shape for his O.W.Ls! Did you just come from tutoring him? How did it go?” Johnny asked, not leaving any time for Mark to respond. Finally, Mark stuttered in front of the domineering older boy, “I-it was o-okay, I’m hopeful he c-can improve,”

“That’s great Mark. Anyway your tutoring is irrelevant to the actual matter at hand - we were just about to discuss potential date ideas for you,” heckled Jaehyun enthusiastically. 

At this Mark’s face resembled a tomato, as mortification flooded his system. Were they serious on the train? How could his friends happily discuss his love life with these scary Slytherins (renouned for having a lot of sex - not to be prude).

“What about Yuta? I'm sure he can show you a good time” Ten taunted. 

“Definatly not, Yuta would fuck a door nob if it said yes.” Jaehyun responded crudely. “Mark is my responsibility and I'm serious about this! We’re getting Mark some much needed action and at least some emotional stability”.

Yuta let out a delayed audible gasp reaching out to clutch at his chest a pained look upon his face. He then shot a glare at the snickering Jaehyun and Johnny. Recovering from the harsh blow Yuta moved to stand on the sofa stoically proclaiming:

“Jaehyun you wound me. I hope you know I am completely loyal to my shimmeringly beautiful Sicheng!” Yuta proclaimed (It was no news to Mark, or the rest of the school, that Yuta has been avidly chasing the Hufflepuff since the quidditch match)

“What a shame he doesn't like you back” Ten drawled. Yuta gave an indignant squawk but Jaehyun quickly shifted the conversation back to Mark’s love life (much to Mark's dismay).

“Come on guys, any other potential people,” encouraged Jaehyun.

“Oh what about Mina Kang?” piped Taeyong from his book.

“Umm we’re really just friends,” Mark spluttered.

“Daniel Kang,” jabbed Jungwoo.

“Kangs, aren’t they cousins,” interrupted Yuta.

“Mark are you into that.. The whole relative incestuous thing,” grimaced Ten.

“Haha, Mark’s ambition is to lead a polygomous cult,” laughed Johnny.

“Ignore them Mark,” shushed Jaehyun, “Anyways I think Daniel Kang is a good idea. Also aren’t you more likely to swing that way? Daniel is more to your taste, right Markie?”

“Well that unfortunate, because I heard Daniel doesn’t swing that way,” Ten countered.

“He definitely has,” muttered Yuta mischievously.

“Wait, isn’t he chirpsing Jihyo?” asked Jungwoo. 

“Well we can change that if you want, with our help no one will be able to resist Mark’s charms, I’ll put in a good word for you” Johnny finished with a smirk leaving Mark utterly mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Markie the others tease him so much! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry it’s a little late! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, ideas, and corrections welcome x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more tutoring! 
> 
> Professor Byun’s Christmas party is fast approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long to update! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

As time progressed the pair began to grow more familiar with each other. Tutoring sessions morphed from awkward schooling to banterous catch ups (though of course Mark made sure they still covered the material).

The pair talked about everything and nothing. This included Donghyuck rambling about quidditch, which Mark was used to from Jaehyun and Lucas. Yet, with Donghyuck it was different. Mark was genuinely intrigued by the conversation since Donghyuck made sure to involve him by explaining small details, such as tactics, while maintaining a picture of the overall game. Furthermore, when Mark would let slip details from the latest book he was reading, Donghyuck would prod for more information. Sometimes they joked about how Donghyuck knew more about a very niche area of advanced Divination, yet one month ago he had been struggling with very basic divination (that they had now almost wrapped up).

Unsurprisingly, Mark began to spot Donghyuck more in everyday life. He observed him across the tables during meals. He’d often find Donghyuck staring back and giving him a cheeky wink in acknowledgment. Once, Donghyuck had pointed towards the lasagna and put his thumbs up in recommendation (he was right - it was delectable!). Other times, Mark would spot Donghyuck as he walked past him on the way to lessons or when he returned from practicing quidditch alone.

It was safe to say the pair had grown closer together.

Donghyuck had been in detention too many times this term for him to attend the first Hogsmeade excursion. Mark had sympathised with him and listened to him whine. Yet, he couldn’t resist pointing out that “yes, herding Chenle and Jisung like sheep trapping them on the moving staircase for over an hour was a reasonable case for a detention”.

Regardless, Mark had secretly been listening and taking a mental note of Donghyuk’s whines. Recalling woes over certain sweets, his favourite chocolate, and a special candy that he had been dying to try. 

The next Tuesday Mark turned up to their session with a surprise paper bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Donghyuck had turned to him with a delighted smile, eyes slightly watery, and threw his arms around Mark.

“Thank you Mark, I'm really touched,” the younger shouted. His arms were still wound round Mark’s shoulders. Mark felt blood flood his face all the way to his ears the hours he spent toiling over what to get for Donghyuck now felt so unbelievably worth it.

Admittedly, Taeyong had been shocked by Mark’s unusual purchases as he was resolute in his favourite sweets and adverse to changes. Mark managed to avoid the questions by stating he was widening his tastes though Taeyong was certainly becoming more intune to Mark’s odd behaviours.

\----

When Donghyuck finally arrived at their Thursday tutoring session he was drenched in sweat and still clad in his vibrant green quidditch robes. Mark observed a bead of perspiration drip from his freshly ruffled hair as he sped into the room.

Usually, Donghyuck showered in the changing room after practice. Regardless, Mark thought the younger suited this look. He was very attractive, all sweaty with heat flushed cheeks from his exertion. Mark realised that ogling the younger wasn't helping him focus whatsoever. As they flicked through the pages of Mark’s notes their hands touched. It was such a soft connection Mark couldn't even recoil out of embarrassment instead he soaked in the sensation with awe.

After they’d covered all the material Donghyuck began his gossip. Professor Byun’s party was fast approaching and the talk of last year was recirculating. Also he was fascinated by who was taking who.

As a method of immersing himself into the conversation, Mark mentioned that he had been a plus one the previous year.

“What!! Mark you went to Professor Byun’s last year! Oh of course, you went with Jaehyun right? You have to clarify what rumours are true! You are going again this year, right?”

“Well only if Mr Byun thinks I’m an honourable student,” clarified Mark. Donghyuck retorted with a knowing glare...

“But, yeah Jaehyun hyung has been badgering me into getting a date. I don't understand why I can’t go with him again. He’s even had Johnny, Ten and Yuta on my case,” groveled Mark. Donghyuck chuckled at Mark's misfortune and rubbed circles on his back in comfort.

“Okay, so everyone knows Johnny and Ten are together, but honestly Mark I need juicy details. Also no offence but I bet Jaehyun is going with a real date this year, didn’t Mingyu break up with him a week before last year's party.”

Mark gasped utterly flabbergasted, “So I was used, that bastard pretending to be nice... No wonder he was miserable all night and ditched me.”

“Anyways, I've already heard that Kang Daniel and Park Jihyo are going together. Such a visual power couple.” Mark’s inner voice reassured him that Donghyuck didn’t know about his friend's scheming (or his crush on Daniel in third year).

“Also, I heard Yuta is trying to take Sicheng - but he would never say yes,” sniggered Donghyuck.

“Oh last year, I heard that Yuta ditched his date and hooked up with two people in the third floor bathroom at the same time!” Mark had no reaction to this gossip besides a light blush he knew Yuta enjoyed a little outrageous fun. 

“Actually, I did hear the craziest rumour that the prefects Doyoung and Taeyong had sex in one of the bathrooms at the party. But to be honest I don't really believe…” Mark spluttered profusely and turned red at this exclamation.

“No way! How did they keep it so quiet. They did, I can’t believe this? Mark you have to tell me,” Donghyuck blabbered excitedly.

“I-I wouldn't know even if they did.” Mark struggled out, “anyway I don't see what all the hype is about it. I didn’t really enjoy it. All your friends just ditch you to get with people. Actually the food is good.”

“Why do you speak about it like it's bad. Professor Byun’s Christmas party is the event of the year. I'm determined to weasel myself an invite this year. I just need someone to invite me”.

“I’m sure you’ll find a date Hyuck,” Mark responded affectionately (With Donghuck’s charms, Mark had no doubt the fifth-year could bag himself a date).

\----

Mark walked with Lucas through the halls. Coincidently, both Mark and Lucas had received owls that morning inviting them to Professor Byun’s Christmas party. The conversation began with Lucas listing the number of people he could persuade to go as Mark’s date (really these people would just be dying to go with Lucas and wouldn't be able to say no to his dazzling smile). Eventually, as they turned left down the corridor they began to discuss quidditch, Lucas was so overjoyed by his sudden interest in the sport that he did not question his reasons. While Lucas was passionately ranting about the job of a beater (the topic which Mark probed for) he saw a familiar head of soft brown curls walking towards them.

As they approached Lucas spotted the pair exclaiming;  
“Mark if you have questions about beaters these are your boys! Renjun and Donghyuck are a dream team.” Mark flushed at these words as it exposed his desire to learn more about what Donghyuck does.

Mark sheepishly glanced at Donghyuck before looking at the floor. Unbeknownst to Mark, Donghyuck was furiously blushing and also had his eyes glued towards the ground.

Regardless, their friends didn’t notice because they were both entranced by each other.

“You played well last game Renjun I- wait we were very impressed.” Lucas stated whilst scratching his nape. Renjun’s eyes followed the movement of Lucas’ arm as his muscles slightly flexed under his shirt.

“Thanks Lucas I’m looking forward to watching your game on Saturday. However, I’ll warn you now, Gryffindors don't stand a chance in the House cup this year.” Renjun provoked sassily however, he was still ogling Lucas’ figure hungrily.

“Rich coming from you, Huang, I may be remembering incorrectly, but didn't Slytherin lose their practice game?” Lucas jabed in defence.  
Surprisingly, Donghyuck didn’t repartee, he was far too engrossed in staring at his shoes. Mark went to prod Donghyuck on the shoulder as a means of comfort and with a silent : “are you okay”.

Lucas and Renjun got wrapped up in conversation and had switched to Chinese in order to continue their flirtatious banter. All during this while Mark gazed at Donghyuk’s flushed face.

At one point the conversation must have switched away from their native tongue because Lucas was staring at them with an expectant gaze. This was followed by an exasperated outcry from Renjun:

“Hey Lee back me up on this?” he prodded Donghyuck.

(yet Mark was a bit slow) and in response both boys exclaimed “Huh” in unison looking up as they heard their surname called.

“Nevermind that Huang, are you going to Professor Byun’s Christmas party?”

No, unfortunately I’m still in 5th year. It’s a pity Donghyuck and I were scheming to get in together - somehow, Donghyuck already landed a date with Yeri”. At this, Mark put on a strained smile in support of his tutee. He wasn't upset that he'd been right; he just felt strangely disappointed.

“Hey Huang, what do you say - you and me at Professor Byun’s? Lucas suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll show you what the inside of the Gryffindor dorms look like after” Lucas added with a suggestive wink. Despite Lucas' crude proposition, Renjun nodded enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love confident Lucas being outrageous! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, ideas, and corrections welcome x  
> So are nice comments <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we are back!  
> Sorry this chapter is so late but hopefully it’ll be worth it! 
> 
> Enjoy x

Christmas was fast approaching and Jaehyun was badgering Mark to get a date:  
“You have to ask someone. No one goes by themselves, not even Doyoung went alone to Professor Byun’s last year,” Jaehyun sniggered.

“But hyung I don’t have anyone to ask!” retorted Mark with an exasperated sigh.

“Why does it matter who you ask? Just get a date and then see where it goes. Why are you so opposed to us setting you up? You don't have someone already do you?” Taeyong asked, scrutinising Mark's every move to interpret his reaction.

Mark spluttered nearly spitting out his morning pumpkin juice.

“Hyungggg h-how can you say that. Of course I don’t already have a date,” he whined.

“I just had to check. You've been so upbeat lately. I thought you might have a boyfriend,” commented Taeyong knowingly.

Mark frowned at Taeyong’s observations, he was not obtuse - he’d noticed his change in attitude and had clocked his apparent feelings for Donghyuck (especially after he realised that Donghyuck had a date). At first he thought it was just brotherly affection, possible admiration for how far his tutee had come. Yet, the warm bubbly feeling that was left in his stomach indicated it was more than that.

Mark found himself regularly looking over to the Slytherin table scanning for the younger boy. Once his eyes rested on the subject of his affections he quickly glanced away trying not to make it obvious. Donghyuck was always laughing with his friends practically glowing in the winter light streaming through the great hall. 

Mark had momentarily debated asking Donghyuck but if he declined Mark didn’t think he could cope carrying on being his tutor. Now even that option was off the cards as Donghyuck had a date. He went through all the scenarios but he knew, in the end, he'd be forced to go and he'd need to take a date.

\---

To Mark’s dismay a week before the party he was still left dateless. Jaehyun was growing desperate and Mark feared he'd do something reckless or mortifying in the quest to find him a date.

This reckless and mortifying action did in fact occur two days before the Christmas party: Mark walked into the common room to find Johnny and Jaehyun chatting animatedly. Jaehyun’s face broke into a Cheshire cat-like grin as he saw Mark approach.

“Markie, I've been forced to lower my standards for your date.” Jaehyun pulled him down onto the sofa grin impossibly widening at Mark's look of distress.

“Yuta has agreed to go with you”. Mark froze silently mortified at Jaehyun’s statement, his mouth dropped open so fast a small blob of spit flew out.

“Just please be safe and use protection okay?” Jaehyun interrupted his stupor.

Mark was content in his relatively quiet existence and now he would be shoved into the spotlight in a crude way because that’s how people viewed Yuta Nakamoto.

“Just think of all the fun you could have with Yuta,” laughed Johnny.

-

Coloured silks were draped across the cold stone walls shimmering in the flickering lamp light. Mark felt it gave the previously cold room a warm homely feel which was better than last year where Professor Byun decided on a summer tropical-esk theme, he’d fittingly named “kokobop”. (Mark felt this theme opposed and frankly ruined the Christmas vibe).

It’s safe to say Mark didn't like the theme, also the fact that most people couldn't pull off the hawaian shirts made everything ten times worse. Everyone was either looking gastly or self conscious.

Except of course Kang Daniel who had stood out to Mark last year as being the ultimate heart throb. So perhaps his crush had lasted longer than just the third year… but he couldn't help it, not when the elder looked that good. On the other hand it was safe to say Professor Chanyeol looked hideous. In an attempt to impress professor Byun with his enthusiasm he’d layered several floral shirts.

This year profesor Byun chose a muggle themed ball/ gala and so alongside the firewhisky and giggle-water there were an assortment of muggle drinks.

Mark had no idea muggle alcohol came in so many vibrant shades and flavour ranges. Yuta fulfilled his obligation as his date and picked up a drink for him however, he wasn't sure if the bartender remembered to add a mixer. After looking at Donghyuck dancing with Yeri he gulped down the strong drink, his face puckering in disgust.

Yuta and him made a few rounds around the party greeting Professors and other couples. Professor Byun was also making rounds greeting his guests and their dates. He was closely followed by the photographer who snapped shots of the host with the students. 

Mark spotted Lucas’ Chinese friends huddled together in avid discussion while Lucas himself appeared to be too preoccupied getting handsy with Renjun (not that the younger minded). He quickly looked away, spotting Professor Byun and Professor Chanyeol raucously laughing with Daniel and Jihyo - he made sure not to let his eyes linger on the pair. 

There were many couples where he recognised them from their study dates in the library. Regardless, Mark struggled to put a name to their faces.

Mark turned back to Yuta who was staring back at him with his intense, almost scary gaze.

“So Mark... are you excited to be my date?” questioned Yuta.

“I thought Johnny and Jaehyun forced you to come with me. Honestly, I have no expectations,” replied Mark.

“Thank fuck, didn’t want to break your little heart. Jaehyun and subsequently Johnny would beat my face to a pulp. Can’t let them destroy my jawline you see, anyways I’m going to see if Sicheng will dance with me,”

It looked unlikely that Yuta would return to Mark's side, having long moved on to blatantly flirting with Sicheng. Sicheng appeared to be horrified at the fact that he was surrounded by his other Chinese friends whilst Yuta told all his pick up lines. Sicheng’s exasperated reactions didn’t stop Hendery from nudging Xiaojun and Kun, Sicheng’s ‘bodyguards’, away so they could observe Yuta’s greasy flirting from afar.

Mark moved over to the bar area where many of the servers were milling around carrying platters of rich canapes. Mark perused the selection and picked one for himself when suddenly he was enveloped in a hug. Mark turned to see Jungwoo tottering around trying to hold Mark still.

“Markie I'm so glad you made it. Taeyong ditched me. I think he's being sick but ye I don’t care I wanna fill you in on the gossip. Have you seen who Jaehyun’s date was?”

“I didn’t Hyung, don't you think you should be more concerned with how Yongie is doing?”

“No no he's fine. Anyway look over there I cannot believe Jaehyun brought Doyoung. Gosh I never thought I'd see the day Doyoung took part in dirty dancing.” This comment caught Mark's attention as his eyes flew to the pair. How had Jaehyun not told them he was seeing Doyoung - if that's what it was. Jaehyun appeared utterly entranced with Doyoung.

Mark couldn’t quite remove his eyes both amazed and disgusted - he was glad to know he wasn’t the only since Lucas gave him a cheeky wink from across the dancefloor as he admired Jaehyun’s ass. Although, Lucas wasn't a much better sight as he had been groping at Renjun the whole night.

Eventually Mark knocked some sense into himself and he ambled towards the corner of the party in order to master an escape strategy. Coincidentally, his mission came to a quick end when someone bumped into his shoulder. Turning he met eyes with Donghyuck.

“Fancy seeing you here,” giggled Donghyuck - his face lit up with a bright smile and the apples of his cheeks appeared to glow with a shiny pink flush.

“Likewise,” Mark cooly responded “..and your date”.

“Oh Yeri, she’s gone to Irene over there” pointed Donghyuck. “You do know I only went with her so I could get into the party - we’re just friends because she lets me copy her homework and I help her with quidditch,” Donghyuck explained.

At this Mark gave a pointed look, “Aww don’t look at me like that. call it Slytherin camaraderie,” Donghyuck explained jokily.

“Any chance that you copy her Transfiguration homework that you struggle with,” tittered Mark.

“Precisely, she understands my hardship of turning a dove into a pocket watch. How about you? What are you doing alone? Don't tell me you’re bored already. Don’t leave so soon.” Donghyuck rambled.

“Oh, I was actually just taking a breather before I try and save Sicheng from my date, Yuta,” Mark muttered as an attempted alibi.

“Well if you ask me it doesn’t look like they need saving” Mark turned to look at where Donghyuck was pointing only to see his friends dancing together seeming high on the festivities. As he watched he saw that even Sicheng seemed to be enjoying himself despite Yuta’s company. Jaehyun was clearly trying to be slick and subtle leading Doyoung away but they all knew what that meant.

“I guess you're right,” Mark said with a laugh. Donghyuck soon joined him and they shared a moment of tipsy giggling.

Feeling brave Mark piped up “Next time if you need a date to get into the party, you could ask to come with me. Um as a friend of course.” Mark responded, unable to keep his voice from cracking due to his panic from what he'd let slip in his alcohol induced uninhibited state.

“That would have been nice, but next year hopefully I will get an invite. Regardless, we’ve spent so much time with each other recently I’ve enjoyed getting to know you.” Donghyuck admitted with flushed cheeks though Mark assumed that was due to the alcohol.

“I-I enjoyed it too,” Mark stuttered out. The silence lasted a beat too long making Mark rush to fill it.

“Shall we get a drink?”

“Sure you can give me the rundown on muggle alcohol.” Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically. Mark didn't have the heart to tell him he had never had much muggle alcohol.

Mark simply asked for the first drink on the little menu card at the bar. He then attempted not to spill any of his and Donghyuck’s putrid yellow drink - a snowball - on the pristine stone floors while weaving back to the younger. The younger boy took the cup enthusiastically and began to sway to the music filtering through the room. Mark joined him feeling less and less awkward the more he drank.

After Donghyuck’s fifth shot of watermelon flavoured vodka Mark steered him away from the alcohol booth as he noticed they were both beginning to sway.

“Should we get some air,” ushered Mark.

“Yeah, I think we’ve both had a bit too much to drink,” giggled Donghyuck.

Donghyuck removed Mark’s hand which was narrowly close to groping his bum and tightly gripped his hand instead, as he pulled him out the party doors and through the corridors. As they turned the corner Donghyuck abruptly stopped gazing at their surroundings looking for somewhere to presumably sit.

“Here will do,” Donghyuck said pointing to a small door which appeared to be a broom cupboard, Mark was certain it had never been there before. The younger boy opened the door pulling him into the cramped room. Mark's mind was racing for things to say but he couldn't form any sentences whilst so close to Donghyuck.

He was broken out of his thoughts, when Donghyuck looked up from leaning on his shoulder and whispered into his ear:

“What are the chances must be fate,” Mark gave him a confused glance before allowing his eyes to follow where Donghyuck was pointing. A sprig of mistletoe appeared to have grown from the ceiling. He met the younger's uncertain eyes for a second before he was being tugged in for a kiss.

Mark quickly screwed his eyes shut letting out a shocked gasp before leaning into Donghyuck and kissing back. His mind was still racing uncertain of what was transpiring and whether he was a good kisser or not.

“Stop overthinking Mark. Just go with it,” Donghyuck muttered after momentarily pulling away. Mark noticed in that brief moment that the younger boy's hesitant expression was cleared from his face replaced with a smug smile. He didn’t have long to notice more as he was being pulled into a mind blowing kiss completely clearing his brain of any thoughts besides - Donghyuck.

The cramped space began to feel hot and humid as their panting breaths mingled. Mark found himself backing into one of the nooks or crannies of the broom cupboard. Leaning against the stone wall - he was supporting Donghyuck weight.

The kiss slowed down and Mark found his hands on Donghyuck’s waist stroking little circles on his hip bones. Meanwhile, Donghyuck had wrapped his arms around the back of Mark’s neck.

Donghyuck pulled away breathless leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Please tell me you are staying for Christmas this year,” he panted still out of breath.

“I am, how did you know?” Mark responded, embarrassed at how he also sounded breathless.

“You stayed last year so I just wondered if you were doing the same this year.”

“Ah yeah I did” Mark responded letting himself bask in the silence par their pantless breaths and the giggles and footsteps of other couples leaving the party. Both were basking in the silence.  
Until Mark let out a chuckle, which left Donghyuck concerned. 

“You know I think this is the room of requirement”

At this Donghyuck tipped his head back in laughter and giggled, “even the castle thought that we needed to take the hint with the mistletoe”.

Their eyes met warmly, as they basked in the knowledge that the other felt the same. Eventually, their breaths evened out and their flushed cheeks disappeared before they both walked out of the ‘cupboard’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> They had their first kiss! Exciting times.
> 
> Corrections, constructive criticism, and ideas welcome x  
> Also lovely comments are welcome because they make us happy <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked chapter 1! 
> 
> We’ll try and update as regularly as we can but obviously it’s more of a struggle with both of us writing!
> 
> Constructive criticism, ideas, and corrections welcome x


End file.
